Remembering the Potters
by SerenieBeanie1998
Summary: On the 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry comes home upset, his family found something..two things actually from the past-what are they? TWO-SHOT! It's my first story, so its quite short. Please review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Remembering

A/N: this is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it…please review if you have the time!:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or the characters, J.K Rowling does, however this particular story is mine.

ENJOY!:)

It was 6pm and Harry had just got home. His mood sombre. Today was the 20th year anniversary Hogwarts battle and everyone understood how hard it was to think of the people who lay their lives down for him. He used to have awful nightmares ranging from Voldemort coming back and Ginny dying. He woke up screaming and sweating, crying and choking. Although many people would think 'the chosen one' wouldn't be so weak and show his emotions.

He arrived home to all his 4 children the Weasleys and Hagrid all sitting in the living room of potter manor. Suddenly Ginny got up and firmly hugged Harry passing comfort through her embrace to him, the kids next crying 'Daddy and Uncle Harry!' he chuckled at them, so innocent not really understanding the reason for being home. He turned to the boys and asked 'why are you home? You should be at Hogwarts.' They looked at Ginny who replied 'I took them out for this weekend and we will go back to watch Teddy and James's quiddich match on Sunday, they are finally going against each other!'

He smiled and hugged Molly who returned the gesture whole heartedly, after the death of Fred and Arthur she has become more affectionate-if that was possible and decided to have a Friday dinner for the whole family every week. He went round the room and then sat between Hermione and Ginny who smiled at him. Lilly ran to him and clambered onto his lap, she was a daddy's girl. The room was silent but then James and Albas both said at the same time, 'daddy? Can we go see grandma and granddad potter?' harry looked at them confused and said 'their grave? If you want, I will take you in 10…' Ginny then interrupted, 'Children! That was meant to be a surprise! Harry, why don't we go into the study for a minuet?' he agreed warily and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist.

When they went up the stairs they walked into Harrys study, it was exactly as he left it, files lying sprawled over the wooden floor, worn carped slightly curled at the corners where he paces, desk still sitting in the corner, family portraits and smuggle photos and placed everywhere. Then he noticed a large sheet covering the back wall, curiously he walked over and pulled the cream sheet down, behind hung a large portrait.

He stared at the wall, at the familiar faces. Knowing who they were but not fully being able to relate to them. Last time he saw them alive he was 1; last time he saw them was 20 years ago, guiding him to his 'death'.

He gazes at the couple smiling expectantly at him, the man with an uncanny likeness to harry and the woman's eyes piercing him as his often did to others. He smiled; he could understand now why people said to him 'you look just like your father, but with your mothers eyes'. And every time someone mentioned it, he wold feel a surge of jealousy, they knew his parents and all he could remember was a blurred face with red hair smiling and singing to him and a man tickling him.

''mum? Dad?''

''yes, sweetheart? It's really us'' his mother's soothing voice said. His father waved whole-heartedly and smiled, eyes crinkling like his grandsons when they were smiling.

''..How?..Why..?..But?..''

Ginny quickly cut him, ''I found it in the attic, well...ot me but the kids and their memories were modified to the day before their death, so I filled them in and well…I thought you would want to speak to your parents…''

''thank you so much, love! It the best thing…apart from our kids, of course''

''it was nothing, now I better go and start dinner, it is Friday-Weasley night, you know?'' she then left the room her now short hair swinging behind her as she closed the door. Then he turned to his parents…

''hi son' 'his father said to him carefully.

''I'm so sorry for the way things turned out with petunia, when I heard I could just about kill Albus! but at least in the long run, you have an amazing family'' his mother said, her voice angry but face calm, like how Albus Dumbledore was when he was angry.

''Have you met our little 'uns? James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lilly Luna? And not to forget Teddy!...Remus's son''

''we have! I especially liked James's name..'' James said cheekily

The chuckled, the door burst open and lily clambered onto his lap, her red hair more like his mother's than he ever realised.

''I'm sorry for interruption daddy, Grandma and Grandpa. But mumma says dinner is ready and nana molly is driving her crazy, so she said, come and save me please?''

Harry chuckled and nodded his reply before getting up, he was getting older now, before leaving the room, he heard his mother whisper her love for him, which he returned along with to his father, he never doubted their love, after all…he wouldn't be here if they didn't love him, and for that. He was glad.

Hope you enjoyed that! It was a really quick story that I have written, as it's also my first, so I'm not really sure. Although it's a one-shot, I hoped it was long enough and I hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time, Serena;)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, after a few reviews wanting another chapter, I have changed it to a two-shot….I hope you enjoy it! :)

Harry ran downstairs to see Molly and Ginny arguing, he sighed...something's would never change.

''LETS EAT!'' the children screamed as they saw Harry sit down on his usual seat.

The bundle of red heads slipped into seats and started to spoon the shepherd's pie onto their plates.

After a loud and fun dinner, Ginny and Lily cleared the table and went to get desert. Harry ran back to his office, ready to talk to his parents for a few more minutes.

He rushed into the room and sat on the chair in front of the portraits.

''I'm back'' he said

Lily laughed and said ''we aren't going anywhere, enjoy time with Molly and Arthur, I can't thank them enough for how they have taken you in from my horrid sister! But since you are here I just want to say. HARRY JAMES POTTER!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! FIRST THE PHILOSERPHERS STONE, THEN THE CHAMBER OR SECRETS AND THEN GOING UP AGAINST A WEREWOLF AND DEMENTORS! PLAYING WITH TIMETURNERS...NOT TO MENTION THE GOBLET OF FIRE AND THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES! AND THEN YOU LEFT…JUST LEFT TO DEFEAT VOLDEMORT! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED OR KILLED! I WANT A FULL EXPLANATION OF THE LAST AS GINNY WOULDN'T SAY ANYMORE!''

Harry listened to Lily's rant, her temper as bright as her auburn hair and angry emerald=d eyes. James tried to calm her down but just got cut off, however harry didn't mind, his mother scolding and shouting at him just made him feel better and he finally felt like he had ALL his family together, although molly and Arthur did their best, harry still wanted his parents to be the ones standing there and telling him that he shouldn't be so reckless and how he had almost caused them heart attacks.

With a tiny smile toying at his lips, he replied in a slight amount of shame.''I'm sorry mum, but…''

She looked at him. More like glared, but replied ''but what? You were extremely reckless, just like your father!..''

''hey! He has marauder blood, he couldn't help it!''

James and lily kept arguing as harry sat back and watched the two figures who he thought he wouldn't ever be able to talk to, argue with each other just like himself and Ginny did on so many occasions. However like them, it ended quickly with a quick hug and kiss in which harry decided to peep up..

''hey! I'm sitting right here! Keep that for when I'm not here!'' although he really didn't mean it, it felt appropriate.

They just laughed and James suddenly said.. '' I'm really proud of what you have done, even becoming an auror. HEAD AUROR just like what I wanted to be even though it meant being boss to my Lily-flower, Remus and Sirius''

''thanks dad'' harry said quietly

''oh! I almost forgot harry, on the 3rd floor there is a room with a blue door, go in and look in the gold box labelled 'memories' bring it down!'' Lily urged harry

Harry got up and went to the third floor, he found the blue door and entered. It was his parent's room, it was decorated in red and gold and every surface and wall was cluttered with photos, papers and presents. The pictures were of everyone. Even Peter Pettigrew who harry turned the photos facing down in disgust but grabbed the ones of him and his parents and Remus and Sirius. Even ones of petunia and lily and the order of the phoenix. He shrunk them and put them in his pockets. He then looked at the papers they were letters between his parents and other people, he also shrunk them and slipped them into his other pockets to read later tonight in bed. He then looked at the presents, they were unopened for Christmas labelled..

_For my darling harry, happy Christmas, love mummy and daddy_

_To my Lily-flower, merry Christmas, love you lots! Jamie _

_To Jamie, happy Christmas, love lils_

_To mumma, happy Christmas, love mini-daddy_

_To daddy, merry Christmas, love mini-marauder _

_To pronglet, merry Christmas, padfoot_

_To prongs and lils, merry Christmas, love padfoot a.k.a Sirius_

_To James and lily, happy Christmas, Remus_

_To harry, happy Christmas, uncle Remus_

_Harry, merry Christmas, peters_

_To peter, James, Lils and Harry_

_James and Lily, merry Christmas, peter _

_To uncle padfoot, happy Christmas, love pronglet_

_Sirius, happy Christmas, love Prongs and lils_

_To Remus, love Lils and James_

_To uncle Remus, happy Christmas _

_To Minerva, Happy Christmas, love James(your favourite student) lily(your actual favourite student ) and Harry(your soon to be favourite student)_

_To Albus, Happy Christmas, love James, Lily and Harry_

_To harry, happy Christmas, Uncle Albus_

_To James and Lilly, Albus_

_To harry! Happy Christmas darling, love from Uncle Frank, Aunt Ali and Neville _

_To James and Lily, happy Christmas, love frank, Alice and Neville_

_To the longbottoms, happy Christmas, love James, Lily and harry_

_To Neville, love Aunt Lily and Uncle James _

_To harry, from Aunt Min_

_To James and lily, Minerva _

They all brought tears to his eyes. However there was an envelope on the counter addressed to harry. Curiosity outbalancing his instructions from his mother, he opened the envelope…it read…

**_To my Baby boy Harry, _**

**_If you are reading this, we probably were killed and you were sent to live with your uncle padfoot, your father and I am sure you had a great childhood full of fun and hopefully not too many pranks. We hope that you were told about our death, but didn't learn all the details until you were MUCH older. We also hope that you know how much we love you and how sorry we are for how your life turned out, we thought that we could protect you from voldemort but it seems we as many others have been have been too trusting or underestimated his power. We hope you are happy hopefully with a family or some sort of family starting. In the attic is a cupboards, in there us a portrait of us, we modify the memories every week whilst we could but we can only hope that we did it recently before our death. Your father and I's anniversary is coming up soon and I'm going to take you muggle shopping for a TV, I'm hoping you know what that is..I did give Sirius strict instructions about your muggle upbringing too! Anyways, stay safe and be strong. We love you Harry, more than you will ever know. _**

**_Love your ever faithful Mum and Dad x_**

**_To Pronglet,_**

**_If you are reading this, your mother and I died at voldemort hands, I'm sorry for the way it happened. We both love you very much and I can't even believe that we left you, our little innocent baby who at this moment it babbling about a TV….? I'm not sure why, but anyways I can only hope that we put up a fight and that your mother survived along with you as I fought him off. However I fear this isn't true, I hope you had a great life with your uncle Sirius and that you have been told many stories about our 'Hogwarts days' I hope that you saw your uncle Remus and peter often and that you look at them as father figures. I love you lots and I hope you will always remember that!_**

**_Love your Father-James Potter _**

Tears blurred his eyes, their words were so heartfelt, and even Lily's letter was smudged at her own salty tears as she wrote her last sentence. James's seemed more cheery but just a touching, he placed them into his pocket and found the box which he gingerly brought down to his office.

With tears in his eyes he stated ''I found the box''

His dad looked at him..''You fond the photos, presents and letters…didn't you?''

Harry simply nodded, choked up and replied ''I love you too Mum and Dad, and you both put up an amazing fight that if you hadn't we all wouldn't be here''

Lilli smiled wishing to hug her son but spoke softly, soothing him ''open the box and put it into the pensive please, talk to us when you finished''

He nodded and complied with his mother's wishes. As he lowered his face into the ice cold liquid, he watched as the memories unfolded. First sis parents meeting..

_''hi, my names James. I'm going to be in Gryffindor, you?''_

_''um, my name isn't for you to know, but does it matter about the houses?''_

_''yes! Me and my friends are gonna play pranks n everyone! Even the headmaster!''_

_''you better not! You seem like an arrogant toe-rag! Just like my sister''_

_Hey, no-name! C'mon what's your name? You're quite pretty. Maybe we should go out?''_

_''Lily and never would I ever even contemplate that!''_

The next was them as head boy and girl, then lily finally accepting his offer to hogsmead, then came their wedding day…

_''lily, from that first day I net you, I knew we would be married, I even told Sirius, I even betted 5 galleons on it! But as you and I grew, my love for you grew too, with every rejection my heart broke but I was determined to get my auburn haired, emerald eyed Lily flower, I studied and tried, I played numerous pranks on you and your boyfriend and finally in the 7__th__ year when Alice force you to accept, you did and look where we ended up! Us here on the beach saying our vows to each other, promising to live our lived together for eternity. I love you lily''_

_Tears leaked from a 19-year-old lily as she replied ''James-Jamie-also known as arrogant toe-rag…but you are my arrogant toe rag and without you my life would be unimaginable, painful and unbearable, I memories a script to say but your words both shocked and moved me, so I'm going to make them up as I go along for once'' that caused a chuckle and knowing nods form he audience._

_''James, from the moment I met you, I knew you were different, you always stood by me after all my hexing and after all the rejections. You always came back the next morning with –go out with me, Evans- which annoyed me like nothing ever had…even when I almost didn't get an O in our N.E.W.T.S! However you always tried again which strikes me as honourable. You really grew up in 6__th__ year and 7__th__ year when we were head boy and girl. And for that I'm glad, because I want to grow old with you, have children and grandchildren spilling round us whilst we drink tea and tell them about our Hogwarts days, I love you James''_

the next memories were of Lily telling James she was pregnant and choosing Harry's name…who knew that he could have been called Albert or Robert if he was a boy or Elizabeth or Rose if he was a girl!? The next memory was his mother giving birth to him and the last memory was just a day to day memory..

'_'Honey, I'm home!'' James called ah she put his briefcase down and removed his travelling cloak._

_''in the living-room Jamie!'' lily replied, as he entered the cosy living room to his wife ling on the sofa with a curled up harry in her arms, sleeping. A dog eared version of a muggle novel in her hand. She pecked him on the lips and harry stirred._

_''dada? Dada home! Pwease can I have a cookie mumma'' harry gurgled as he toddled toward his father who hugged him and whispered his hello to him._

_''no harry, dinner is ready so go wash up!''_

_''yes my flower, you can tell me about your day during dinner, be right back, c'mon pronglet!''_

_James re-appeared a few minutes later and the small family dug into the spaghetti carbora and lily's famous Pavlova as they took turns to feed the babbling harry. _

_Then they tucked him into his cot, whispering their goodnights and how much they loved him, he rolled over, sleep already taking him._

The memory stopped, he looked at his parents..''Thank you'' he said

''it's our pleasure, there is more in our room with Sirius and Remus in but those ones were just for us.''

''..Love you mum and dad'' harry said simply as he rose for his desert

''love you too baby'' came the reply as he left his study and into his wife's arms, he whispered in his ear about what happened and she replied ''show me later, but now for the desert, lily told me the recipe!''

The happy family walked off, harry smiled, now he would always have a part of his parents, and even though they were dead, he knew they were watching him, hopefully proud of him.

I hope you all liked that! I took me ages but I think it's long enough from the reviews I've got so far! Thank you to the reviewers and hopefully I will write a new story soon.

Until nextime, Serena :)


End file.
